fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilala Reno meets Magica DeSpell
After Kilala Reno ran away from home, she cries in the courtyard. Suddenly, she hears a voice. "Kilala, you poor child." says a voice. Kilala turned to see Magica DeSpell, who came to make Kilala's dreams come true. "You're Magica DeSpell---the witch!" Kilala exclaimed. "Didn't my family exiled you?" she asked. "That's right, darling." Magica answered. "But how could I stay away when I knew you were so alone?" the witch asked. "What you need is a woman's advice." Kilala turned and run away, but she stopped to hear Magica. "What if I could make all your dreams come true?" Kilala turned around and said, "My parents would never allow it." "Oh, well. It musn't be love, and there is nothing I can do to help." Magica said in a depressed voice. "Could...could you really help me? But how?" Kilala asked. "Well... the only way to get what you want is to become a mortal yourself." Magica replied. "A mortal? Can you do that?" Kilala asked, eagerly. Magica went over to Kilala and said, "My dear, sweet child...that's what I do." Just then, Top Cat, Young Simba, and Flower ran over to her, but they were too late. They saw that Kilala was in danger. "This is terrible! Simba, Flower! You guys go tell her family!" Top Cat urged them. "Okay!" Young Simba nodded as he and Flower ran to tell her family, but they were blocked by Scratch and Grounder. "Have we got a deal?" Magica asked, politely. "I'll turn you into a mortal right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract." "A contract?" Kilala asked, curiously. "That's right, honey bun." Magica said, wisely. "And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is... your voice." "M-my voice?" Kilala asked, touching her neck. "I almost forgot---the magic only lasts for three days." Magica said. "You've got to get Mr. Throne Boy to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day." Magica told her. "If he doesn't, you turn back into an immortal, and belong to me!" Magica warned her. "I suppose you might find my terms a little rough. After all, you are Dijon's daughter. Adored by all of the Magical Realm! Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life." Magica said, by telling a story to the girl. "Are you sure you won't listen to your daddy?" the witch asked. "All it'll cost you is your true love." Magica told her. "Come on, darling. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm." Magica warned her. "Don't listen to her, Kilala!" Top Cat cried, while Young Simba and Flower were concerned. Kilala was still concerned for Rei. "Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He is quite a catch..." Magica said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" Kilala called as Magica turned to Kilala, wrapped her around with her arm, and a contract appeared, along with a pen. "All I have to do is sign?" Kilala asked. Magica nodded "yes", while Scratch and Grounder were excited for the girl to sign the contract. Just then, Kilala grabbed the pen and wrote her name on the contract. With that, the pen disappeared and the contract flew towards Magica and she grabbed it. "We have a deal! Here you go!" Magica said in glee as the contract disappeared. "Kilala! Don't!" Flower cried. "Please no!" Young Simba added. "Eddy, please! You've got to stop her, kid!" Top Cat told him as he, Edd, and Ed ran towards Magica. "Wait!" Eddy called, but Magica ignored him and created a whirlwind. As Eddy was about to warn Kilala, he was blocked by the whirlwind as Kilala began to vocalize and her voice began to glow. As the voice was no longer on her neck, it turned into a golden, mist-filled orb. Kilala clamped her throat in shock. The golden orb goes into Magica's amulet. Young Simba, Flower, and Top Cat gasped in horror. As the whirlwind died down, Eddy, Edd, and Ed saw Kilala had been transformed into a mortal. Kilala was now wearing a cyan strapless top, a matching skirt, and matching slippers. The girl grew pale as she gasped for breath. "Oh no! She can't breathe like that!" Eddy cried as he, Edd, and Ed ran towards Kilala and carried her to the mortal world. Magica cackled in delight while Eddy carried Kilala, who was unconscious to live. This time, Eddy brought her to the mortal world to see Rei. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers